Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical isomers of various sulfonyldecahydro-8H-isoquino[2,1-g][1,6]naphthyridines which exhibit selective .alpha..sub.2 -blockade in mammals, and which, therefore, are useful as medicaments for the treatment of physiological conditions affected by such selective blockade. Such activities include, for example, lowering of blood pressure, amelioration of depression, inhibition of platelet aggregation, palliation of diabetes, alleviation of male impotence, weight-loss stimulation and lowering of intraoccular pressure. In addition, the compounds of formula (1) have been found to be useful for the treatment of irritable-bowel syndrome, cyclic mood disturbances in females and anxiolytic conditions.